DEFCON 24 Badge Challenge
DEFCON 24 Badge Challenge Wikia A public wiki space for DEFCON 24 1o57 Badge Challenge. We're a few people who cannot attend DEFCON but still wanna participate in the badge challenge. We already have a few people that are going to setup a table in the 1o57 at DEFCON. Feel free to come by, contribute, and collaborate with the community. Reddit: http://reddit.com/r/defcon IRC: Freenode #defcon24 Badges Back of Badge writing: nonpareil bimil: Icnwc lsrbcx kc htr-yudnv ifz xdgm yduxnw yc iisto-eypzk. Not a ROT cipher Nonpareil means "having no equal" bimil is secret in Korean 10000100001 = 1057 in decimal {SIGMA}A120215 Human Badge: 010625110310031312 = AFYKCJCML -> Rot 2 -> CHAMELEON Speaker Badge: Rot 2 -> STEEL Goon Badge: 032203011918071312 -> EXECUTION Vendor Badge: 110712072518191603 -> MINIATURE Artist: 02191718 -> DUST Press: 11191803 -> MUTE Black Badge: ?? IMG_20160804_083406.jpg|Back of badge IMG_20160804_083412.jpg|Front of badge goon_front.jpg|Goon Badge Front goon_back.jpg|Goon Badge Back artist_front.jpg|Artist Badge Front artist_back.jpg|Artist Badge Back speaker_front.jpg|Speaker Badge Front speaker_back.jpg|Speaker Badge Back vendor_back.jpg|Vendor Badge Back Lanyards Numbers in order Jolly Rodger ------------ 03 14 = AN 16 24 = PX 26 12 = ZL 15 02 = OB 1110 2207 2119 2209 1817 0213 1801 2522 0408 0205 2308 2006 Lock 1426 1413 2201 2025 1219 1810 1722 0616 0207 2118 0408 1806 0305 0209 2217 1823 0824 1815 0211 1806 Diskette 0721 1819 2209 1815 0211 2201 2010 2213 1405 1706 2308 2603 0408 2216 2425 12 Rotary Phone 00100y 00000y 10010y 10010y 01010y 10001y 00110y 00011y 01000y 10011y 01011y 01111y 01111y 01011y 10000y 01011y 01100y 00110y 01110y 01000y 01000y 01001y 01011y 01000y 00100y Lanyard order: Rotary. Smiley, Disk, Key (in the order of DEFCON badge) Rotary 00100y 00000y 10010y 10001y 00110y 00011y 01000y 10011y 01011y 01111y 01011y 10000y 01011y 00110y 01110y 01000y 01001y 01011y 01000y 00100y Smiley 0134 1642 2612 1502 1110 2207 2119 2209 1817 0213 1801 2522 0408 0205 2308 2006 = cnpxzlobkjvgusvirqbmrayvdhbewhtf (using decode.py) pack my box with five dozen liquor jugs Disk 0721 1819 2209 1815 0211 2201 2010 2213 1405 1706 2308 2603 0408 2216 2425 12 = gursvirobkvatjvmneqfwhzcdhvpxyl (using decode.py) the five boxing wizards jump quickly Key 1806 0211 1815 0824 1823 2217 0209 0305 1806 0408 2118 0207 0616 1722 1810 1219 2025 2201 1413 1426 amazingly few discotheques provide jukeboxes These are all pangrams (uses at least every letter of alphabet). decode.py: import string rows=input().split() result='' for row in rows: result+=string.ascii_lowercase[int(row:2)-1] result+=string.ascii_lowercase[int(row2:4)-1] print(result) Regarding: {SIGMA}A120215 Taking 120215 and searching gives: https://oeis.org/A120215. Since there is a Sigma, add all of the values of the sequence up to get 247545. 247545 is a subdirectory: http://www.lostboy.net/247545/. View source on this page gives: "4SIkCVurNBs" Searching for "4SIkCVurNBs" gives a Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SIkCVurNBs. In the LostboY.net page source is found: "!--knockknock@lostboy.net --" (…and then in the HTML there is a clue to a youtube video:) "!--" "ENZUiHgtRuc" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENZUiHgtRuc (titled "MATT BERRY GHOSTS") Then the string "Watching are you? " repeats 400 times (line 55 to 455) with no close > ) Watching are you? Watching are you? Watching are you? Watching are you? Watching are you? (etc.) Alert: I just re-read LostboY.net and now there are two more lines of (55 to 457) of "Watching are you?" I think it increments another line of "Watching are you? " based on the viewing of the linked video! By inference: Perhaps every time "Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing (1955)" is watched some other page is updated? DefCon CD The DefCon 24 CD contains a folder in the Extras directory named 1o57. This directory contains 2 files, Origin-Story.txt, and a 2.7MB password-protected rar file 1o57.rar. Other Resources DEFCON 24 Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9ew4jdLjYY&feature=youtu.be DEFCON 24 Program: The program contains this binary string on page 19: 01000010010001010100010101000110001000000101010001001000010010010100010101000110 Which equates to "BEEF THIEF" --> Category:Browse